Kudō-Chan
Kudō-Chan '''is the playable character of Top Strife. Appearance Kudō-Chan wearing high school outfit but included at the japenese. Inspirations Think of her like a combination of Ayano Aishi, aka: Yandere-chan and Jason Voorhees. Bios * '''Top Strife: ''"Julia Bailey, better known as Kudō-Chan, is a typical Yandere who searches her love Mitchel on the high school, watching his activities on social networks. She was just about to die after a group of punks beat her intensely. Fortunately, her father, Walter Bailey, is an ex-surgeon who decides to operate her, but on an experimental way."'' Relationships Allies Kimura Yamada When Kudō-Chan must free until Kimura wants to help. Gameplay She is the complete serial killer at the moment die. Some known person can be attacks with her weapons can allow to strong superhuman abilities above combine even crazy and strength much have to doing this character. Movelist Fighting Techniques * Hasami Shuriken: She throws her scissors to her opponent's face. * Ono o Mawashimasu: She grabs an axe and spins herself in 360 degrees to damage her opponent. * Hijindotekina Chissoku: She grabs the opponent neck and strangles him/her and then slams him/her to the ground. * Shiretsuna Hotei: She grabs her katana, and swipes to her opponent, slashing him/her. * Kowareta Zugaikotsu: She hits her opponent's head with a workshop hammer. Calamity Move * Don't Run Away From Me!: Kudō-Chan walks calmly to her opponent (she is immune of all attacks for 5 seconds) and then attempts to grab. If she catches her opponent, she cuts across her opponent's abdomen with a katana, then she grabs a knife to cut her opponent's throat and later she hits the opponent's shoulder with an axe and kicks him/her away. Top Finishes * Kokoro-Less: Kudō-Chan grabs her katana and inserts it to her opponent's heart. She then opens her opponent's ribs with her hands and grabs the still beating heart and cuts it in two pieces. * Sacrifice for Mitchel: Kudō-Chan slices her opponent's jugular with a knife, then we see how he/she starts to bleed and then Kudō-Chan impales the katana on her opponent's back to cut him/her in two from the abdomen to the head. Public Execution * Unfaithful Seppuku: The winner leaves the stage while Kudō-Chan stays on the ground. Kudō-Chan gets up and meets Mr. Maximilian who appears on the stage. Mr. Maximilian shows to her a picture of Mitchell kissing another girl, and then she does a hara-kiri with her katana, cutting her own stomach, and then Mr. Maximilian cuts her head with her own katana. Sequences Battle Intro Kudō-Chan walks to the stage, dragging a corpse of a random female student, dropping her to the ground. Then she grabs the katana and takes it out from the briefcase as she prepares to fight. Victory Pose Kudō-Chan comes closer to her opponent and cuts his/her head with an axe. Later, we cut to Kudō-Chan bringing a box to Mitchel's house. Mitchel appears and opens the box looking the decapitated opponent head and screams, leaving the scene as Kudō-Chan just scratches her head. Arcade Kudō-Chan/Arcade Notes * She is the typical Yandere, but with the difference that she got a surgery that become her as a killing machine. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Top Strife characters Category:Females